Rogue
Rogue '''is the term used to describe the hostile and usually aggressive stray cats who do not belong to a Clan or Tribe and are not cared for by Twolegs. '''DESCRIPTION Rogues usually do not respect StarClan's Code or the cats who follow it, unlike Loners. Cats who are banished from their Clan usually live as Rogues. They occasionally trespass on Clan territory to steal prey, but if a patrol finds them, they will chase him or her back over the border, unless they want to join the Clan. Even when they live in a band, they aren't afraid to turn on each other. They are very violent and are known to not have any qualms about attacking elderly and very young cats. They sometimes kill without having a good reason. Rogues have also abandoned their kits in the past. Even though some Clan members find them inferior to Clanborns, some Clan cats descended from a Rogue: Quake, who was the original Leader of EarthClan. RELATION TO CLAN CATS In the Clans' point of view, Rogues are usually depicted and thought of as being selfish and aggressive. Rogues that join the Clans are doubted by their Clanmates much more than if they were Loners or Kittypets. RELATION TO TRIBE CATS Tribe cats have a deep hatred for Rogues, as all of the Rogues they've encountered have raided their Camp or hunted in their land. They rarely ever let Rogues join their Clan, and if they do, they keep an eye on them until they deem them trustworthy. ROGUES IN THE BOOKS In the Dawn Of The Prophecies Arc * [[Stonespirit (St)|'Brock']]:' Former Rogue. He was the cat who received Yang's prophecy that he was to revive the original five clans. He then renamed himself Stonespirit as to not forget the prophecy and began gathering the cats in a group he called the Early Settlers. After reviving the Clans, Yin told him that he must leave to form a tribe and he gathered his old Kittypet friends and created the Tribe Of The Sharp Rocks, becoming its first Healer. * [[Earthstar|'Quake]]:' He was formerly a Rogue before joining Brock's Early Settlers and becoming Earthripple, then creating EarthClan and becoming Earthstar. '''In the ''Trial and Error Arc Meaningful Fate * Grain: 'He was a member of Reaper's Bunch before joining FireClan with Poppy. * 'Poppy: 'She was a member of Reaper's Bunch before joining FireClan with Grain. * 'Pumpkin: He was born in Reaper's Bunch, and stayed as a Rogue before going to live in the barn with Wheat. * Wheat: He was a member of Reaper's Bunch, and stayed as a Rogue before going to live in the barn with Pumpkin. In The Last Tear Arc Star Trail * Sawblade: After leaving his home, Sawblade becomes a Rogue, before joining FireClan. Morning Breeze * Night: Night is born a Rogue. His father tries to steal him from his mother, but she refuses, and takes him back to her clan where he becomes Nighteyes. * Mael: Night's father. He tries to steal him from his mate, Shadowfrost, but she refuses. He and his now grown son eventually confront each other. In the Souls of Destiny Arc The Coursing River * Cupcake: She is a Rogue that frequently steals prey from ForestClan. She eventually realizes the bonuses of being in a Clan and joins ForestClan. In the ''Super Editions'' Patchcloud's Path * Mishka: After escaping the Kittypet Spawn, she took the life of a Rogue and later joined Reaper's Bunch. * Puma: After escaping the Kittypet Spawn, she took the life of a Rogue and later joined her brother's group of Rogues. Quickstar's Vow * Hamill: He is Blink's Rogue father. He tried to convince Lidia to give him their kits, to avoid them getting taken to different homes, but she refused. He left, and neither Lidia nor her kits saw him again. * Lidia: She was born a Rogue because her mother was one, but she quickly settled into the life of a Kittypet. In the ''Novellas'' [[Reaper's Fury|''Reaper's Fury]] * 'Chime:' He was a Kittypet who joined Reaper's Bunch with his brother. He soon realizes that this kind of life isn't for him, and leaves to join EarthClan, where he becomes Littletail. * 'Drake:' He joined Reaper's Bunch after being exiled from FireClan by Dawnstar. * 'Kiko:' He was a member of Reaper's Bunch. * 'Marina:' She was born in Reaper's Bunch, but eventually left to become a Kittypet. * [[Reaper|'Reaper']]':' After running away from his home, he took the life of a Rogue and created his own group of Rogues, Reaper's Bunch. '''In the ''Short Stories' 'The Rise Of Maverick' * [[Maverick|'Maverick']]':''' Maverick was a Kittypet by day and a Rogue by night. He had his own group of Rogues that did whatever he wanted them to.